System Shock 2 Audio Logs
Audio Logs are narrative devices in ''System Shock 2''. They were recorded by the crew members of Von Braun and ''UNN Rickenbacker'', either as notes for themselves or as messages for other crew members. Picked up Audio Logs can be played back when selected in Cyber Interface's PDA's LOGS tab or by pressing Play Unread Log key (default: U'''). Earth *Trainer - Test Message - in the training area of the Ramsey Recruitment Center Von Braun: Engineering Deck *Juan Curtiz - Just Us - In a desk near the maintenance shaft access to MedSci Deck. *Marie Delacroix - Taking Action - Near Auxiliary Storage Room 4. *Constance Sanger - The Soldiers - In the Coolant Tubes near Auxiliary Storage Room 5. *Marie Delacroix - Tau Ceti 5 - In the Coolant Tubes near Auxiliary Storage Room 5. *Juan Curtiz - That Leak Again - Near a door in elevator room. *Constance Sanger - Locking Eng. Control - At the entrance of Engineering Control. *Melanie Bronson - Turret Problems *Martin - Cargo Bay 2 *Rebecca Siddons - Lame Old Me *Malone - Psionic Chimps! *Malone - Further Experiments *Thomas Suarez - Hang Tight *William Diego - Resist the Call *Melanie Bronson - Hacking Turrets *William Diego - Is It So Bad? *Marie Delacroix - Be Brave *Constance Sanger - Locked In *Marie Delacroix - Fluidics Backdoor - In Engineering Control next to the Fluidics Control Computer. *Martin - Ambush *Marie Delacroix - A New Friend? - In the control room of Starboard Nacelle. *Constance Sanger - Delacroix - In the desk room of Core Control. MedSci Deck *Taz Amanpour - New Code - On the corpse near the first keypad. *Grassi - Implant Job- On a shipping container in a room with a destroyed wall near the first encountered Upgrade Units in Cryo Recovery B. *Marie Delacroix - XERXES - In a desk in the Security Station. *Grassi - Animal Rights? - In a desk between two computer consoles in Specimen Analysis. *Juan Curtiz - More Trouble - On a bench near a screen with XERXES displayed on it. *Grassi - All Work, No Play - In the morgue. *Juan Curtiz - Coolant Leaks - On the desk in the Medical Reception Area. *James Watts - Nonsense - In a desk in the upper level of Primate Research. *Juan Curtiz - Lifts Are Out - On a desk in the lower level of Primate Analysis. *Grassi - Damn Chimps - In the back-room of ICU. *James Watts - Patient Watson, Pt. 2 - Next to a sink in the lower level of Biopsy. *James Watts - Patient Watson - In a desk in ICU. *Anatoly Korenchkin - First Contact - On a desk in the first room of the Crew Quarters. *Juan Curtiz - Rad Hypos - In the first room of Radiation Lab. *Turnbull - Procedures - In the Security Station of the Crew Quarters. *Janice Polito - Strange AI - On a desk in one of the flooded rooms in the Crew Quarters. *Thomas Suarez - 100% Torture - On a bench in one of the flooded rooms in the Crew Quarters. *Marie Delacroix - Not Ready - On a gurney next to a Replicator. *William Diego - Yanking My Chain - In the room with an energy recharging station, next to sink in Research & Development. *James Watts - Maintenance Conduit - In a corpse on a broken Surgical Unit. *James Watts - Watson Autopsy - In a corpse on a broken Surgical Unit. Hydroponics Deck *Marc Miller - Our Work Here - Near the elevator shaft. *Anatoly Korenchkin - Miracles - In the Security office. *Marie Delacroix - Killing the Worms - In a desk in Biological Survey. *Marie Delacroix - A Ray of Hope - In a desk in Biological Survey. *Marie Delacroix - Making a Change - In the Replicator room in Sector C. *Anatoly Korenchkin - A New Purpose - In the lower area of the room with the Quantum Bio-Reconstruction Machine in Sector C. *Marc Miller - The Children - In one of the desks of the Experimental Office. *Angela Loesser - Where Are They? *Erin Bloome - Worried - Carried by a Cyborg Midwife in the Chemical Store Room. *Marc Miller - Nurse Bloome - Near the environmental regulator in the sector B storage. *Marc Miller - Wondrous Toy - In the small desk room in Administrative Offices. *Janice Polito - AI Voice Fragment - Near the bulkhead in Hydroponics A. *Turnbull - Changing - After placing a vial of Toxin-A in the Environmental Regulator in Hydroponics A, a Shotgun Hybrid carrying the Audio log will be guarding the bulkhead. *William Diego - Our Alliance - Near the bulkhead in Sector D. *Angela Loesser - Miller - In the desk in Turbine Control Sector D. *Anatoly Korenchkin - Glory Operations Deck *Yount - Sim Units - On some TriOptimum storage crates in XERXES' Core. *Malick - My Red Friends - Near the door in XERXES' Core. *Rebecca Siddons - Civil War *Thomas Suarez - Let's Do It - Near the entrance to Crew Quarters. *Anatoly Korenchkin - Everything Old... *Malick - Good Bye *Rebecca Siddons - Bad Feeling... *Malick - Bronson - In one the of the desks in Power Administration. *Bayliss - What Gives? - In the Mess Hall, at the back of the side with the corpses near an eating table. *Melanie Bronson - Sabotage *Melanie Bronson - No Shirkers - Between the bulkhead and the lounge. *Wood - Crystal Gifts *Malick - Sim Unit 3 - In the corridor of Power Operations. *Thomas Suarez - Don't Stop - Near one of the doors in the Barracks. *William Diego - Cease and Desist - In the Security area of the Command Center, in the desk near one of the Reprogramation simulation computers. *Melanie Bronson - Resist - In the Security area of the Command Center, in one of the corpses near one of the Reprogramation simulation computers. *Melanie Bronson - MedSci Armory Code *Marie Delacroix - The Main Elevator *Melanie Bronson - Martial Law Recreation Deck *Frank Yang - Barricaded In *Frank Yang - Blackouts *Alice Murdoch - What's Going On? *Marie Delacroix - Friends and Enemies *Enrique Cortez - The Mall - By the Bulkhead door to the Mall. *Enrique Cortez - Transmitter Units *Alice Murdoch - Ick *Alice Murdoch - ------- *Enrique Cortez - Under the Garden *Marie Delacroix - Trusting SHODAN *Rebecca Siddons - Escape Pods *Enrique Cortez - Worm Artifact *Thomas Suarez - Where Are You? *Rosenberg - My Nanites *Rebecca Siddons - Find Me *Anatoly Korenchkin - Coming Home *Rosenberg - Looking Out For #1 *Rosenberg - Defending the Reps *Frank Yang - Victory! *Marie Delacroix - Turn On Transmitter Command Deck *McKay - They're Escaping! *Marie Delacroix - SHODAN *Prefontaine - Floating Psi-Users *Thomas Suarez - Pod Problems *Anatoly Korenchkin - The Machine-Mother *William Diego - My Responsibility *Norris - A Dream *Norris - Shuttle Control *Norris - What's Going On? *Norris - Korenchkin *Myers - Security Rewired *McKay - A Monkey Wrench *Anatoly Korenchkin - My Completion *Marie Delacroix - SHODAN's Plan *Anatoly Korenchkin - The Lovers *Norris - Worms and Guns UNN Rickenbacker *Bayliss - Tau Ceti *Bayliss - Tau Ceti, Pt. 2 *Croker - Nacelle B Access - In a room overlooking the blown out deck. *Bayliss - Tau Ceti, Pt. 3 *Anatoly Korenchkin - Rapture *Croker - Betrayed by Diego *Croker - The Resonator *Croker - Cut Off from Pod 2 *Bayliss - Wafer on Tau Ceti *Janice Polito - Pandora *William Diego - Last Words Body of the Many *Prefontaine - Stuck in Here *Prefontaine - Central Control? *Prefontaine - Opening the Sphincter *Prefontaine - Grinding Noises *Prefontaine - Poor Claudette *Prefontaine - The Many and Us *Prefontaine - Annelid Life Cycle *Prefontaine - The Many *Prefontaine - The Body of the Many *Prefontaine - --- ???''' *Marie Delacroix - Some Small Assistance *Marie Delacroix - A Caution *Marie Delacroix - The End *Marie Delacroix - Stakes Category:System Shock 2 Logs Category:Audio Logs Category:Logs